yurisfandomcom-20200215-history
Cao Ren
Cao Ren is one of Cao Cao's cousins and has served under him for almost two decades. Wanting to bring peace to the land under his cousin's name, he becomes the loyal shield of Wei and is known for his incredible defensive strategies. In Dynasty Warriors Online, he is 31 years old and his height is 174 cm (5'8.5") General Information While serving Cao Ren you will gain Commerce + 10 Defence + 7 Character Information Personality Cao Ren is a kind and compassionate man who is an adamant practitioner of endurance. He usually refers to himself as an immovable rock obstructing his enemies' path who will not falter unless he is broken. A pacifist at heart, he actually dislikes war and those who actively perpetuate it. He sees war as a necessary evil, the only way to end the currently ongoing strife. He cares for the safety of his allies and enemies, believing that everyone should live in happiness. Though blessed with indomitable determination, he isn't flexible with switching his mindset regarding proper decorum and personal relationships. He'll berate soldiers who he deems to be unprepared and cannot relax his warrior senses on duty, even whilst in the presence of loved ones. He shares a close relationship with Cao Cao and his cousin addresses Cao Ren by his style name in the Asian script. In Dynasty Warriors 4, he acts as Zhen Ji's guardian angel. During the opening cinema for the game, if the player chooses Zhen Ji in the first scene with a boulder flying at her, Cao Ren will jump out and break the oncoming boulder to protect her. Character Symbolism Within the Asian ports, Cao Ren's weapons -including his polearm from Dynasty Warriors 6- have a "sword and shield" motif in them to describe the bladed section of his shield. The blade section has a slightly different name than the shield part in most cases. Though he doesn't fight with a shield in the sixth title, his skill chart at least is shaped like one. The bladed part for his Level 11 Weapon is originally named "diamond", which can also translate to "thunderbolt" within Sanskrit. Within Asian culture, a diamond is famed as a powerful object that can slice through anything but itself and the thunderbolt is a powerful force often paired divine intervention. The same characters are also used to describe a weapon used by gods within Hinduism, Jainism, and Buddhism, the vajra, which symbolizes spiritual integrity and fortitude. Cao Ren reputedly carries the "impenetrable wall" as the harness for his blade. His third weapon took its namesake after a crane. Cranes within East Asian culture are a general symbol for longevity, grace, and intelligence. A bird of good fortune and happiness, China places it within particularly high regard and is second only to the fenghuang with its majesty. Newly departed spirits also rode the crane through the sky in various legends. The Japanese name for the pickaxe is named in ode to the bird and is broken down as "crane beak", the literal name for Cao Ren's blade. Cao Ren's fourth weapon and his Standard polearm are likely named after the fenghuang, but the character used is an alternate spelling for another mythological bird from China, the Peng. According to the Xiao Yao You, the peng is the avian version of a gigantic fish living in the northern seas named Kun. When kun wished to leave its watery dwellings, it morphed into a bird of unmeasurable length for a seemingly endless flight. Journey to the West ''includes a peng and a single leap for it was 90,000 ''li (about 360,000 kilometers). Since its wings were said to eclipse the sky whilst aerial, the peng is sometimes attributed as a cause for solar eclipses. If the crane is an aerial creature of longevity, its land-bound counterpart for the same right is the tortoise, the namesake for Cao Ren's Skill weapon. Within Japan, there is a famous saying, "A crane can live for a thousand years, a tortoise ages to six hundred." This statement contrasts several Chinese beliefs, stating the reptile could live for centuries or thousands years more. Nu Wa uses the legs of a turtle to continue supporting the sky within ancient myths. Stone tortoises were erected as pedestals for city structures to support this belief, the creature's endurance lasting for ages and the sturdy shell resilient to the beatings of time. A dragon acts as the namesake for his Strength weapon, a mythological beast known for its ties to the Imperial family. Aside from being celebrated in the Chinese New Year, dragons like to live in aquatic dwellings yet can also soar into the sky or form new land by resting on the earth. They are known as wise advisors and bringers of life, a supreme entity over all other beasts. If they are ignored or offended, however, they retaliate mercilessly and are just as capable of taking away their gifts during their outrage. Dragons also double as a symbol of Chinese ethnicity for many years, a prominent symbol of cultural identity that continues with many proud and willing residents to this day. The original name for Cao Ren's Personal Item in Warriors Orochi is the Wei Liaozi, one of the Seven Military Classics of China. The twenty-four scroll compilation stresses a balance of military and civil affairs for a country to reach a reasonable state of equilibrium. A ruler should treat his people with respect and concern for they create and build the land's resources. At the same time, a ruler should also stress discipline with military training and recruitment, punishing rebels without hesitation. Historical Information Cao Ren was born in the fief of Qiao. His father was Cao Chi, his grandfather was Cao Bao, and his sons were Cao Tai, Cao Kai, and Cao Fan. Cao Ren's grandfather and father received appointments under the later Han Dynasty. In his youthful years, though Cao Ren was fond of hunting and equestrianism, he was also rebellious. After becoming a general, however, he would become disciplined and wa strict towards the various laws. When Cao Cao begun raising an army for a campaign against Dong Zhuo, Cao Ren offered his services, along with one thousand men he gathered. He was made Major with a Separate Command and Colonel of Lifeng. Cao Ren met much success during the punitive expeditions against Yuan Shu and Tao Qian, and usually led the cavalry in the army's vanguard. In the latter campaign, he attacked the flanks of Lu You, one of Tao Qian's generals, and achieved great victories against the enemy after regrouping with the main army at the city of Peng. Cao Ren also routed the Tao Qian-sent reinforcements for the attacked prefectures of Jimo, Hua, Fei, and Kaiyang. When Cao Cao ordered a campaign to vanquish Lu Bu, Cao Ren was able to capture Juyang city as ordered and also captured Liu He, a general of Lu Bu. After Cao Cao guided and took the emperor under his wing, Cao Ren was promoted to the position of Grand Administrator of Guangyang. However, instead of being sent to his assigned area, he stayed in the capital to train the cavalry on the account of Cao Cao's favoring of Cao Ren's valor. Cao Ren raided some surrounding prefectures when Cao Cao battled Zhang Xiu, and would gain Cao Cao's praise after he begun raising troops' morale after the army was disheartened at the the losses dealt to them by Zhang Xiu. During the Guandu campaign, Yuan Shao sent Liu Bei to raid the prefectures around Yinjiang and Yinjiang itself. Many commoners volunteered and joined Liu Bei, leading Cao Cao to be troubled. Cao Ren said to his lord that the commoners joined Liu Bei because they were threatened and believed that the men of Cao Cao were distracted with a bigger battle as to not be able to retaliate, and that Liu Bei did not have full control over the troops he was given, and so they would be easy to defeat. Cao Cao, enlightened, ordered Cao Ren take a cavalry unit to attack Liu Bei, and so he did, repelling Liu Bei and putting down all the rebelling prefectures. Cao Ren was also able to defeat Han Xun, a lieutenant whom was sent by Yuan Shao to ambush Cao Ren. Yuan Shao would not separate his force, and Cao Ren would be one of the commanders who destroyed Yuan Shao's supply sources. Yuan Shao was defeated, and Cao Cao besieged the city of Hu Pass, yet the siege continued for months, causing him to order that after the city was taken all civlian and soldier alike would be killed. Cao Ren argued that for a successful siege, the attacker must allow the city's inhabitants to preserve their lives lest they fight to the death, and that Hu Pass was easily-defendable and well-supplied, and pointed out that attacking a city whose defenders realized that they would defend to the death was not a good strategy. Therein, Cao Cao pulled back the order of slaying all of Hu Pass' inhabitants, the city surrendered, and Cao Ren was promoted. Cao Ren was made General who Conquers the South and was sent southwards to Jiangling to defend against the forces of Liu Bei and Zhou Yu. Zhou Yu led a company of several tens of thousands to attack Jiangling, and so Cao Ren sent Niu Jin with three hundred or so to respond. Niu Jin's unit was quickly surrounded, and officers worriedly stood watching the developments unfold. Angered and despite pleas and unresponded questions that losing a few hundred men wasn't comparable to losing a general, Cao Ren called for his horse and led some tens of his finest cavalry to rescue Niu Jin. The watching officers thought that Cao Ren would simply stay near the moat to back-up Niu Jin, but Cao Ren led his men forward tearing through the encirclement, escorting Niu Jin out, and plunging into the melee once again to save some stranded soldiers. Upon seeing Cao Ren return, the officers praised his as being godlike, and though Cao Cao also praised him for the deed, also lightly demoted him for eventually losing Jiangling. Cao Cao then set into play operations against Ma Chao, and Cao Ren was able to defeat Ma Chao at the city of Weinan and quell a rebellion. He was then stationed at Fan in protection of Cao Cao's hold on Jing province. Hou Yin north in Wan rebelled, conquering some few cities and harassing surrounding prefectures, but Cao Ren succeeded in destroying the upstarts, for which he wwas estored to the former position of General who Conquers the South. Guan Yu would soon attack Fan, obliterating the companies of Yu Jin via flood, and Fan itself was surrounded by Guan Yu and water. Relief contingets for Cao Ren's thousand man-host stationed in Fan had not arrived, external communicatons were cut off, and supplies were at an all-time low. To combat the odds, Cao Ren kept the morale of his men up and eventually Xu Huang arrived as reinforcement and the floodwaters lowered Together with Xu Huang, Cao Ren broke the siege and repelled Guan Yu. As Cao Ren was impressive in his discipline, and constantly consulted the oft-brought laws of conduct whenever facing an affair, Cao Pi once took Cao Ren as an example of one who obeyed the law dutifully to Cao Zhang. Once Cao Cao died, and Cao Pi usurped Emperor Xian, Cao Ren was made General of the Chariots and Cavalry, the second highest military position available. The size of his fief was doubled and he was also made Marquis of Chen. After Cao Ren and Xu Huang took over the Wu-controlled Xiangyang, Cao Ren was made in succession Regent-Marshal and Grand Marshal, the highest military positions and one of the highest civil ranks available, respectively. Cao Ren died of natural causes in 223 AD, and was given the posthumous title of Marquis of Loyalty. Cao Ren's sons all achieved the rank of Marquis at the very least, and Cao Tai, his heir, was made General who Guards the East. Romance of the Three Kingdoms ..... Quests Started by Cao Ren Destroy the Facility - 1 Player Quest Capture the Messenger - 1 Player Quest A Soldier Prizes Speed - 1 Player Quest Stop the Black Market - 2 Player Quest 疑惑の深い森 - 2 Player Quest Weapon Cao Ren's Weapon of chocie is the Buckler Blade